legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist from his own Universe and and a hero from Mario Universe. He is voiced by Grant Kirkhope, who also wrote the music for Donkey Kong 64. LOTM: Armageddon TBA The P Team Storyline To Crossover Flee: Project Darkness Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong joined Kratos to save the Multi-Universe. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker TBA The Wrath of God of War Rises TBA Meister of War TBA Journey to the Colonization Ultimate Story Donkey Kong was one of the chosen heroes that took part in Lisa's test. When Lisa had to pick out heroes to take part in the Ultimate Destiny, Donkey Kong was one of the 8 that were selected. From there, he took part in the special teaching courses for understanding the different secrets that the Mystics wanted them to know. During the First Ultimate Story, he was chosen as one of the Super Smash Gym Leaders to partake in the Pokemon League roster that Lisa had to set up. He was assigned to represent Fuchsia City in the league because it has a Safari Zoni which was perfect for him. If a trainer were to defeat him in a Pokemon match, then they would be able to earn the DK Badge. DK's Pokemon 057Primeape AG anime.png|Primeape 107-Hitmonchan.png|Hitmonchan 67-Machoke.png|Machoke 68-Machamp.png|Machamp ReBoot Multiuniverse Donkey Kong was slumbering inside his treehouse, until Capt. Falcon, Mario, Zelda, Link, and his younger counterpart stole some of his bananas on the Blue Falcon. He was subdued by the pilot, but it was actually a ploy to recruit him for a war against Daemon. His main opponent was Dot Matrix as he got to Mainframe on top of its Principal Office. With his brute strength, he was able to win over her bulky gun plate. The war was won overall thanks to Samus and Mewtwo. Trivia * Donkey Kong is one of the strongest Nintendo characters of all time since he punched the full moon and the moon falls to the volcano. * Donkey Kong also appears in Punch Out Wii where he is an unexpected boss fight against Little Mac. Little Mac sees D.K. as his friendly rival. * Donkey Kong is a meme character and internet star because of "Expand Dong". * Donkey Kong is feared by Bowser. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Donkey Kong Universe Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Mentors Category:Animals Category:Fifth in Command Category:Non Humans Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Brunettes Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Monkeys Category:The Herd Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Primates Category:Partner Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Breakout Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Big Goods Category:The Dreaded Category:Reformed Villains Category:Legacy Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Gary Anthony Williams Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Harry Shearer